


Midnight Drunken Calls

by GabiAugusto



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Not Beta Read, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiAugusto/pseuds/GabiAugusto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy go gets Kate drunk at a bar and walks her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Drunken Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a [post](http://speedmagick.tumblr.com/post/124124315360/magnificentmaximoff-shepherdthomas) from Tumblr. It was supposed to be a drabble, but it ended up a lot longer and a lot more emotional that originally planned. 
> 
> Feedback is always accepted with love.

Out of all the things he expected to get him out of the couch with a call on a weekday in the middle of the night, a drunk Kate Bishop asking for a ride certainly wasn’t one of them. Billy freaking out about something, his college essays probably. Or some fictional character from somewhere, yeah. Tommy could believe that. But a wasted Kate, no way.

They had been getting closer lately. Friends with benefits of sorts. He knew he shouldn’t get into this sort of relationship with her, especially her, but he had somehow convinced himself he was over her, and things were surprisingly okay.

When he walked in, she was sitting at the bar still talking to the bartender, but the rest of the place was already empty, and most of the chairs were on top of the tables, while a guy mopped the floor.

“Hey there, Hawkeye.” Tommy said, grinning.

“I’m really, really sorry about this.” Kate said the moment she saw him. “I didn’t know I was so drunk, and the bar-girl was like, you can’t go home alone, so I was like, I’ll call someone, and you are on my speed dial, and-”

“Kate,” he said, interrupting. “it’s okay. I wasn’t even asleep.” He held out a hand for her, as she stood up from the bar stool. “Wait, I’m on your speed dial?”

“Of course.” she shrugged, as she was getting up.

“Thanks!” Tommy said to the bartender, and she waved them goodbye. Kate clutched his arm and they walked out of the bar.

Suddenly, Kate stopped.

“I can’t go home.” she mumbled. “I don’t want to deal with that. My dad and my sister. I’m not...” she trailed off.

“How about my place, then?” He said.

She looked at him with that heartwarming look, the one that made him fall for her way back in the day.

“That’d be nice.” She said, clutching his arm again.

“How about a little shortcut, huh?” He suggested.

“Tommy, I’m drunk.” she reminded him. “You pick me up and run around with me and I’ll be throwing up from here to your apartment.”

“Right. Snail-walking it is, then.”

He didn’t live that far from the bar, so in a few blocks they were home. He did think about getting a cab, but she seemed to be enjoying their walk so much that he didn’t even suggest it. It was weird seeing Kate drunk like this. She’d comment on everything, and babble about life and Barton and pretty much everything that came up on her head.

“I know it seems like I always know what I’m doing, but mostly I’m just doing this and hoping for the best, y’know? Leading really isn’t a walk in the park, I’m just… lost most of the time, I guess.”

“You are surprisingly coherent for a drunk person.” He commented, with a smile.

“Thank you.” She replied. “And you are surprisingly beautiful for a… beautiful person.”

He chuckled. “That’s more like it.”

They got to his place in no time, and she went straight for the toilet.

By the time she got out, he had already fixed everything in the sofa bed.

“My bedroom is yours for the night. There’s clothes on the bed, in case you want to change, and I’ll be here all night. And most of the morning.”

“You could just sleep with me." She shrugged, trying to give him a seductive look, but only looking more drunk. "It’s not like we’ve never done it before.”

“Nah, take the bed today.” he said. “I insist.”

“What a gentleman.” She said, smiling at him. “Thanks, Tommy. Really.”

“No problem.” He said as he tucked himself on the sofa bed. He really should’ve spent a little more money on this, it looked way more comfortable that it actually was.

His mind wandered off, passing through a million things at once, as it did just before he fell asleep, and he was about to doze off when he felt the bed shift. He turned to see Kate in his pajamas wrapped up in a thin blanket next to him.

“Your room was too empty.” She said, as she nested into his arms.

She placed a kiss to his neck, absentmindedly.

“I could beat the shit out of you, y’know.” She mumbled in his ear.

He laughed.

“I know.” He kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

He woke up a little earlier than usual the next day. He knew she’d get a massive hangover and he wanted to make sure she had everything she needed. By the time she woke up, he had bacon, eggs and coffee waiting for her, along with a huge glass of tomato juice.

“Ouch.” Kate groaned, entering the kitchen.

“Morning.” He said, grinning at her.

“Yeah, morning.”

“I’m not exactly experienced with hangovers, not being able to get drunk and all, so I did what the internet told me.” He said, pointing out to the tomato juice, and offering her a cup of coffee.

“Just coffee is fine.” She said. “Ugh, last night was a mess.”

“So speed dial, huh? I mean that much to you?” He said, giving her a wicked grin.

“Shut up.” She mumbled, defeated.

He laughed.

“Thank you, Tommy.” She said, looking straight at him. “For last night, for... everything.”

“My pleasure.” He replied, and his heart beat just a little faster.

Maybe he wasn’t as over her as he thought.

 


End file.
